


Aim To Misbehave

by HedonistInk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Animal Ears, Gags, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Spanking, fox!lance, kitty!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: Keith doesn't even try to be subtle with his scoff, tail coiled long and low around his thigh as he lay sprawled on his back on the bed, long legs bent at the knee, looking bored even as he strokes at himself while watching Lance. His gaze flicks over to Shiro. "I don't think he knows how to behave."





	

**Author's Note:**

> My gift for flufflyneko for the Voltron Secret Santa. Really sorry this is a bit late. (Had some unexpected medical stuff pop up. @.@) But I hope you enjoy it! Went the route of your shklance request with a bit of Shiro having his hands full with some bratty subs. Keith is a bit of an instigator. (Not sure if you have an AO3, if you do, message me & I'll gift this to you on here!)  
> As always, comments & kudos are much loved & appreciated!

"Lance… behave." Shiro's voice is firm as he frowns down at the man knelt on the edge of the bed in front of him.

Beside Lance, Keith doesn't even try to be subtle with his scoff, tail coiled long and low around his thigh as he lay sprawled on his back on the bed, long legs bent at the knee as he watches them idly, looking bored even as he strokes at himself. "Him? I don't think he knows  _ how _ to behave." 

Lance's ears flatten back against his head in displeasure as he turns a glare in Keith's direction, the effect lessened by the blush darkening his cheeks and the way the foxboy's tail stays perked up, the soft red fur fluffed and well-tended. 

The snap of Shiro's fingers makes Lance jolt, jerking back to face him properly. "Eyes only on me, remember?" Reaching out, he ghosts his fingertips along Lance's jawline, mirth and mischief sparkling in his eyes. "You don't want to prove Keith right, do you…?" 

It works. Lance's hands clasp behind his back again, arms crossed and clasping at the opposite elbows. He sits up straighter, knees sinking into the bed. "No. I can be good." 

The bed shifts as Keith sits up, moving in close behind Lance and running his hands up over tawny skin, up into his hair. Keith's grip closes suddenly, tugging Lance's head to the side as his teeth scrape over the pulse suddenly hammering in his throat. 

Lance's gasp is sharp, eyes going wide as his breaths come in short, sharp bursts, voiced as little whines. Practically begging for it. 

"Alright… So say you  _ can… _ " Keith purrs, voice trilling roughly, pupils narrowed to small, predatory slits in violet eyes. His gaze locks on Shiro as he scrapes his teeth against Lance's neck again. "But why would you  _ want _ to…? We both know you  _ love _ to misbehave…"

Lance shivers, voice escaping him on a small whine even as he tries to deny it with a small shake of his head, mouth opening to reply. 

Whatever he was going to say is lost as Keith draws his free hand back, landing a solid smack against one pert ass cheek. "I just think you like to be punished." 

A yelp tears through the room, followed quickly by a moan as Lance shivers again. "Mh… n-no…" 

"Don't you?" Keith asks before he leans in to murmur something in Lance's ear, out of Shiro's ability to hear him. He earns a groan and soft nod from Lance for his efforts as the man's eyes flutter shut, cock twitching noticeably where it juts out between his legs, heavy with arousal. "Thought so." Keith scoots back and away, rolling to tuck his legs cross-legged beneath him and looking very interested in watching the show unfold. 

Brows quirking up in surprised amusement, Shiro moves to trail a hand along Lance's jaw again, fingers brushing over his lips. "Conspiring against me, are we…?" 

When Lance's eyes flutter open, it's with a mischievous twinkle that Shiro knows well. "Would I do that…?" The mock innocence nearly drips from his voice and earns a raise of Shiro's left brow alone. 

Reaching out, Lance moves to run his hands down Shiro's chest, nearly toppling when the larger man steps back suddenly. Lance pouts with a whine. 

"Yes. You would. And I didn't say you could do that. Now hands behind your back and tell me what he said to you." 

" _ Technically _ you didn't say I couldn't either." Lance pointedly ignores the orders, tail swishing behind him, puffed up with confidence. 

"Hands. Behind. Your back." Each of Shiro's words packs its own punch, a finality that doesn't leave room for argument. 

Smirking, Lance shrugs. He takes his time shuffling around on the bed until he's facing away from Shiro, obediently clasping his hands behind his back again as he juts his ass out, tail raised and wagging slightly. "They're behind my back now." 

Shiro's gaze roams long and hard over the way Lance is offering himself up to him. Slim limbs spread and arched enticingly. Giving into temptation, he runs a hand up the back of Lance's thigh only to have Lance shift teasingly forward out of his touch when he reaches his ass. "Lance. Stay still." 

"Make me." Lance wiggles his ass back against Shiro's hand and Shiro lets out a huff. 

"What exactly did Keith say to you?" 

"Mm…" Lance hums thoughtfully before shaking his head. "Nope. Not telling." 

Shiro turns his attention to Keith and the way smug satisfaction is nearly dripping off of him. "Now you've gotten him started. You're proud of yourself, aren't you?" 

Keith tries and fails to bite down his grin as he shrugs with a one-handed gesture, casually stroking at his cock with the other. "A little." 

"Well. You're not going to get to enjoy it." Shiro's voice holds a declaration, a decision that has both boys exchanging curious and anticipatory glances. 

Shiro turns, moving over to a dresser drawer and pulling out two long strips of black silk. Casting a glance over his shoulder at the two men on the bed, two sets of glinting silver cuffs join the silk fabric in his hands. Shiro moves back over to the bed, dropping one set at Lance's side. "Lance… be a good boy and cuff Keith's hands behind his back for me, please?" 

Keith lets out an offended sound before Shiro silences him with a look. He'll get his, in time, the look says as much. But for now he's going to have to wait. Wait and watch. 

Lance waits for Keith to turn his back to him, picking up the metal object and clicking both sides open. It isn't long before he's closing them around Keith's wrists, stopping to stroke at his tail and earning a soft moan. "Not too tight?" 

"It's fine." Keith shakes his head, testing the restraints. The cuffs are nothing Keith couldn't get out of if he really wanted to, the safety release just within the edge of his grasp. But he knows better than to do that if he wants their game to continue. That's  _ only _ to be used for emergencies or if he needs things to stop right away. 

Lance nods and Keith shifts around again, settling to sit on his ankles. 

"Good. And good boy, Lance, for checking on him. Now hands behind your back." 

Lance does move his hands this time. But rather than clasping them behind the small of his back as Shiro expects him to, he moves his hands up, linking his fingers and clasping them behind his head. "There. They're behind my back now." 

A low chuckle escapes past Shiro's lips as he trails a hand down Lance's back before pulling his touch away. "I bet you think you're so clever right now… Don't you…? Getting one over on me…" Snatching up the second pair of cuffs, it takes almost no time before he has Lance's wrists fastened together. "But I don't care for you making things harder for me, Lance…" 

Keith scoffs, smirking at the both of them. "Don't you? You love when we make things  _ hard _ for you. Looks like Lance has you plenty  _ hard _ already." 

As if on cue, Lance juts his hips back, taking advantage of how close Shiro had come to him to grind his ass against Shiro's groin with a low whine. 

The action makes Shiro jolt, bucking his hips reflexively to meet the movement, grinding against Lance's ass. Much to the fox's pleasure. 

Stepping back, Shiro moves around the edge of the bed, grabbing one of the silk cloth strips and pressing it across Keith's lips. Obediently but with a huff of displeasure, Keith's lips part, letting in the strip of fabric that robs him of proper speech. 

"Too tight?" Shiro asks once he's sure the knot is secure. 

Keith shakes his head with a hum to indicate the negative. His gaze is petulant as he glares his displeasure at Shiro out of the corner of his eye. 

"Good. Can't have you provoking Lance more than you already have. Not when he's trying  _ so hard _ to be good." Shiro moves to snatch up the bottle of lube from the nightstand before repositioning himself behind Lance. He moves to snatch up the other strip of fabric, trying it around Lance's eyes. "Can you see?" Lance shakes his head. "Too tight?" Another shake. "Alright. Good. That's enough teasing for now. Don't you think?" He pops the cap, quickly coating his fingers. 

Lance's ass wiggles in anticipation, tail perked and swishing excitedly as he nods. "Yes. Shiro… Please…" 

Flattening his non-slick hand against Lance's back, Shiro gives a shove between his shoulders, sending the other man crashing face-first into a pillow with a soft  _ fwump _ and a surprised yelp. 

Shiro takes his time in teasing at Lance's exposed ass, the other man's tail twitching in anticipation. He slips a finger in finally after several minutes of teasing around his rim and Lance keens. Shiro works his finger in and out in slow, lazy thrusts, working up from one finger to two and finally to three. 

It's obvious enough when Lance starts to get close. His pants and moans start to grow louder, more frequent, while his body begins to coil tighter, tail tucked almost in a perfect semi-circle. He meets each thrust of Shiro's fingers eagerly, making no attempt to stifle the whines and whimpers that escape him in a near-constant stream. 

Finding Lance right at the edge of toppling into his orgasm, Shiro stops, hand gripping tight to Lance's hip to keep him from being able to force himself over the edge. 

"No, no, no, no, no… Shiro…  _ please… _ " Lance whines, squirming as he tries to push back on Shiro's fingers, to push himself over the edge. 

From his position watching on the sidelines, Keith groans, fidgeting as his cock gives a twitch. "Hmnngh…" 

Shiro glances over at Keith first. "Enjoying what you see…?" 

Keith nods eagerly, panting around the gag without shame. The rattle of chain and movement of his shoulders giving away when he tries to move to stroke at himself. 

With a pleased little hum, Shiro turns his attention back to Lance ghosting his free hand over the globes of Lance's ass. "But as for you…" 

"Y-yeah…?" 

_ Smack. _ " _ A-ah! _ " The sound of Shiro's spank against Lance's ass is chased quickly by the smaller man's yelp. 

"You've been misbehaving. I don't think you've earned this orgasm yet. Do you?" 

_ Smack. _ "Nngh!" Another smack, another sharp cry. "N-no… I… h-haven't…" 

"Good boy…" Shiro soothes over his ass again, making Lance shudder before landing a third hit. He moves his left hand again then, fingers sliding in and out with slightly more resistance where the sudden pain had made the slim foxboy tense up. "How many do you think you deserve…?" 

No less effective, Lance buries his forehead in the pillow, his panting heavy as he rocks back onto the penetration. "I… I don't know…" 

Shiro presses deeper, teasing against the edge of Lance's prostate with every move. "Don't give me that, Lance… You know better…" 

"I… ngh… hah… t-ten…?" It comes out as a question that's rewarded a moment later with a solid  _ smack _ that generates another yelp. 

"Good boy. That's four. Can you count the rest for me…?" 

Lance nods enthusiastically. "Y-yes… Shiro  _ please… _ Ple-- _ Aah! _ " His words crack off into another cry as the fifth hit lands solidly against his ass. "F-five…" 

"Now we're going to take a little break from those. But when I give the next one, you're still going to count it out for me, alright?" Shiro picks back up the movements of his left hand, thrusting easily in and out of Lance's ass, his three fingers occasionally spreading, stretching him out, alternating between focusing on his thrusts and slow, circular grinds against Lance's prostate. 

It isn't long before Lance is teetering on that edge again and Shiro stops, waiting for him to come back down from the precipice. Lance whines and squirms, fucking himself back on Shiro's fingers until the larger man pulls his fingers back completely, landing a smack to the other side of Lance's ass that has him jerking forward into the pillow with a groan. "F-fuck… s-six…."  _ Smack. _ "S-seven…  _ Fuck… _ god…" 

Shiro thrusts back in again, first with two fingers, then with three, working Lance up again. To the side, Keith watches wide-eyed, sitting up onto his knees for a few moments before settling back onto his ass. It's clear how much he wants to join, how much he hates being able to look but not touch. Every muffled sound he lets out has Lance turning his head in the direction of the sound fruitlessly as the blindfold hinders his ability to see Keith. 

The man on the bed shudders and bucks, starting to become desperate. "Shiro… Shiro please…" 

"Were you good…?" Shiro asks, slowing down again, depriving Lance of the climax he's come to crave. 

"N-no… Ngh…" 

"Then why should I be good to you…?"  _ Smack. Smack. _

"E-eight! A-ah n-nine!" Lance pants as this time Shiro doesn't stop thrusting with his fingers even as he delivers each hit. "B-because you're… g-good… t-to us…" Lance whines. "Shiro please I need to…" 

"I know… Relax…" Shiro purrs his reassurance, picking up the pace of his movements, aiming deliberately for Lance's prostate with each hit. "I've got you…" 

"Hah… Oh fuck… Y-yes… Shiro… Shiro…" 

This time, with Lance teetering on the edge of bliss, Shiro pairs the tenth and final spank with a hard grind of the pads of his fingers against Lance's prostate, sending the other man screaming into his orgasm. Lance can't help his body shaking and rocking, hips jerking and twitching reflexively against the movements of Shiro's fingers as he works him through his climax. 

When he finally sags, Lance is boneless. Shiro reaches to undo the cuffs, massaging at each of Lance's wrists in turn and drawing out small, overstimulated mewls before undoing the blindfold as well. 

"Hnnh… --Hirho…" Keith whines for attention, squirming in place. 

"Oh _ that's _ right… What do you think, Lance…" Shiro asks softly, stroking his hands across Lance's reddened ass in order to watch him shiver. "Does Keith deserve to cum too?" 

Lance lets out a soft mewl under Shiro's touch, twitching slightly and not quite wanting to come down from his orgasmic high just yet. 

"Come on." Shiro paps Lance's ass twice before tugging at his hair lightly, urging him to turn his head. "Look at him. See how his cock is dripping? He's so hard. Do you think he deserves to cum? He's the one who got you into this situation, after all…" 

Lance is quiet for a moment after that, gaze locked on the pleading expression Keith gives him as he whines around the gag. 

"Lnnc-- Plhhz." There's no trace of the earlier boredom or smugness in his tone, only need, a need that reflects in his blown-out pupils, only a sliver of violet showing at the edges. 

A satisfied little chuckle escapes from Lance, smug even in how spent he is as he pushes up onto all fours. "Wow. I like it when he begs me. Yeah, he can cum." 

Dropping his hand from Lance's hair, Shiro lets his touch trail down his spine, stroking over his tail briefly and chuckling when Lance's arms give out under him. "You want to give him a hand then? I think Keith seems a bit… tied up at the moment." 

Crawling over, Lance settles onto his elbows and knees a few inches from Keith's cock, blinking up at him slowly. 

"Lnnc…" Keith pleads out, the sound muffled through the gag as he arches his hips up slightly in plea. 

"You want me to suck you off?" 

Keith's hips twitch in response to the question and he nods with a desperate groan, cock leaking again. "Plhhz…" 

Lance darts forward, tongue flicking to lick up the trail of precum trickling down the underside of Keith's cock. He earns a dramatic groan in response, Keith's eyes clamping shut as his hips jerk. "I dunno if you really want it…" Lance hums thoughtfully. 

Keith nearly sobs at that, a frustrated sound between a whine and a groan escaping him as he glares down at Lance. 

"Oooh~ There's the look." Lance sounds infinitely pleased, licking his lips before moving to suckle at the crown of Keith's cock. 

As Lance lazily sucks and licks at him, Keith groans and whines, hips jerking slightly up into the thrusts as much as he can. The handcuffs rattle and clink as Keith starts to fight them, desperate to grab Lance's head and urge him to go faster. 

Shiro moves after a moment, standing and moving around to kneel behind Keith, running his hands up over his body, his chest, pausing to tease at his nipples lightly. Keith bucks and groans in response, eyes clenched shut as he pants around the gag, muffled sounds escaping him easily. 

When he feels Shiro's teeth scraping at his neck, Keith practically howls. He manages to buck up hard enough to make Lance gag briefly as Shiro continues to tease and suck and bite at his neck, working to leave a series of dark marks against his skin. 

It doesn't take much to bring Keith over the edge under the combined assault and soon he's cumming hard with a loud moan muffled by the gag, head tipped back and to the side in offering to Shiro as his hips buck up into Lance's mouth. 

Shiro moves undo the gag and free Keith's wrists, giving them each a rub down the same way he had for Lance. "Good boy… So good… Both of you… So pretty for me…" Shiro offers up the praise, moving back onto the bed and gathering the two of them up into his arms, one at each side. He strokes at each of his boys' hair, scratching lightly behind their ears to draw out dazed, pleased sounds. 

It isn't long before the room is filled with the soft sounds of steady, sleeping breaths from Keith and Lance. Shiro can't help but join them soon after. 


End file.
